The Closer I Get To You
by Terrygurl
Summary: part 1 of a 3 part short series. A song fic dedicated to our dear inu and Miko! How close does the pair have to get before they truely understand their feelings? Well leave it to Mama to 'abandon' poor Kagome in a house ALONE with an inu! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The Closer I Get To You

~~~~The closer I get to you, the more you make me see,

By giving me all you've got, you're love has captured me.~~~~

Kagome ran up the stairs to the shrine as the sun started to set. She had been determined more than ever to get her schooling and had stayed late to do so.

'Oh Kami, I wonder if Inuyasha will be upset with me.' That was all Kagome had on her mind as she barreled up the seemingly endless staircase. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome made it to her home and took a much needed minute to breathe.

"Mom," Kagome called from the doorway, "Are you home?" Kagome walked into her home and all of her tension sided. Her home was such a quaint and humble place and it resembled her mother to the finest. Kagome made her way to the kitchen, still in the trance of her home. She glanced over to the refrigerator. There on the freezer was a note:

Dear Kagome,

Hey Baby! You left in such a rush this morning that I hadn't had time to tell you, Souta had been begging Grandpa and I for months about a comic book convention. It has been a while since we've been out. We'll be back in three days! I'm not worried, you have the best protection and company with you. Have lots of fun!! ©XOXOXO

Luvs you Lots,

Mom

Kagome seemed a little confused. Who was she talking about, and what did she mean by have lots of fun? She hesitated, 'No! She didn't mean …' Kagome was roused from her thoughts by a shuffling in the background. She jumped as something made the floor creek. Kagome tried to back up, but her sock was caught on some unknown object and she tripped back.

"W-whoa!" Kagome had planned to crash onto the floor, but instead she was caught by a mystery person. Kagome peered from where she landed. A pair of amber eyes stared back at her.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked flustered at the warmth coming from Inuyashas chest and the thought of her in his arms.

"No," Inuyasha said sarcastically , "It's Sesshoumaru dressed as the half-wit." Inuyasha set Kagome back on her feet and turned her to face him. Inuyasha smirked a bit at the sight of Kagomes obvious blush.

"You are not a half- wit. Quit calling yourself such stupid names. Your birth name is Inuyasha, unless you'd rather be called different." What she did next surprised them both. Kagome walked around Inuyasha, turned, grinning "Half-wit." She said chuckling to herself, ran up the stairs to her room, and closed the door with her back to it.

'W- what is this feeling-- breathe c'mon breathe-- …nah it couldn't be that. Love? Or could it? Oh Kami, what am I thinking, we are just friends.' The two of them thought at the same times.

"Arg!!" Kagome yelled, "So Confused!" This was going to be a long three days. ( A.N. but tons of "fun!")

~~~~Over and over again, I try to tell myself that we could never be more than friends, but all the while inside I knew it was real, the way you make me feel. ~~~~


	2. With Time

The Closer I Get To You II

~Lying here next to you, time just seems to fly. Needing you more and more, let's give love a try. Sweeter and sweeter love grows, and heaven's there for those who fool the tricks of time. When hearts in love will find true love in a special way…~

After Kagome ran up the stairs, she flung herself onto the bed. Cuddling to her pillow she sighed, the weight of what all had happened finally lifting as she relaxed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as her thoughts scanned through her head.

'Wow… That was sooo weird… but so welcomed. I know I like Inuyasha, but this felt like so much more. In his eyes, beyond his barriers, *sigh* just wow.' Sitting up on her pink bed spread she looked at her clock. 6:30... Kagome stood and streached ten walked across the hall to the bathroom. She thought that a nice hot bath would calm her nerves. Adding a green tea fizz ball, she walked out of the room to grab a towel and her special soap (Dove original J cause it smells amazing). She looked down the hall towards the hall towards the staircase

'I wonder if Inuyasha is ok… it's too quiet in here.' As quietly as she could, Kagome snuck down the stairs, taking each stride slowly so that the old carpet covered steps wouldn't creek under the pressure. Once she got to the second to last stair, Kagome peered around the wall and into the living room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Kagome had made her little comment and escaped up the stairs, Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the stair case, but his ears followed the little miko. Was that a blush he saw an her cheeks?

'Nah.' Some part of his mind countered, 'She just put on too much of that face powder stuff that she insists she needs.' None the less Inuyasha had a satisfied smirk on his face as he heard Kagome yell out.

"Aaah, so confusing!" Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. Why was his heart beating so rapidly in his (a.n: very… VERY well built & slightly tan) chest?

'I can't be thinking of actually likin the wench… can I?' His inner self howled in laughter. It couldn't believe his master's words. Even he knew of the feelings his master owned.

~**Fool boy,**~ Inuyasha's inner started after a time, ~**even I know how we feel about that woman! Look, look with your special eyes!(**1**) **~ His inner laughed at the little personal joke he made.

'Wait what? What the hell are you talking about? … ohhhh that one commercial thingy, right? Haha good one.'

~**Yes I know, but that's besides the point! We both know how you feel, you just have to decide how you're going to act with these emotions.**~ Then his inner went quiet. Inuyasha, still caught in his thoughts, leaned against the wall in Kagome's living room. His ears twitched in concentration as he tried to control his emotions. And that's how Kagome found him, leaned against the wall, head down, arms crossed, and looking devilishly handsome.

When Kagome's eyes fell on Inuyasha's form, she could not help the thoughts that came to mind.

'Wow! He looks like such a hottie! Bad boyish huh?' Her body yearned to be close to the young man in front of her, though she told herself she would never admit it. She looked to Inuyasha one last time before blushing red and creeping back up the stairs. Little did she know that this time, Inuyasha had heard her retreat. Jolting out of his thoughts, Inuyasha looked towards the stairs to see his miko trying to creep up the stairs. He felt her temperature change, and felt the attraction between them. A crooked grin grew on his face and he couldn't help but prod at her for fun.

"Hey Kagome, by the time you get done creeping up the stairs your bath will be cold, ya know." Kagome froze halfway up the steps and became embarrassed that she had been caught so easily. Inuyasha walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Seeing Kagome stuck to the spot after being found.

~**Go get her, dolt! Initiate some interaction! Touch.**~ Inuyasha's inner was back and restless as ever. He pushed Inuyasha to Kagome and by the time he was back in control, he was standing next to Kagome. He smirked.

"Kagome? You okay?" Kagome gulped and looked to the floor trying to hide her face. Inuyasha chuckled almost darkly and Kagome gasped. "Well since it seems that you are having some trouble with your legs, I will help you. Can't have you missing your precious bath." With a laugh from Inu, and a startled squeek from Kagome, Inuyasha brought his arms to her back and behind her knees and lifted her up bridal style. He walked slowly up the staircase and he noticed Kagome had calmed down.

Kagome was surprised at the contact. It was a pleasant surprise she finalized. Just a minute ago she had thought that anything between her and Inuyasha was doomed to never happen, but here she was with him! A small smile formed on her lips as she snuggled closer into Inuyasha's torso. Inuyasha looked down to the young onna in his arms when he felt her push against him further, and had a little smile of his own at the content look on her face. Maybe these feelings weren't a bad thing after all.

Coming up to the bathroom door, Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet. As quickly as he had appeared to her, he was gone; back down the stairs, and into the living area. Kagome, with a smile still on her face, walked into the bathroom and started her bath. Inuyasha could hear her sigh as she hit the steaming waters. He chuckled a bit more and went to sit on the couch. After a minute Inuyasha realized it was starting to get a bit chilly as the sun started to go down. Looking around, Inuyasha spotted a fireplace and wood next to it. Placing some of the wood on the rack at the bottom of the fireplace, he grabbed a match and lit it. He gently prodded the wood to get the fire started real nice as he waited for Kagome to emerge from the confines of the upper part of her house.

Kagome had finished her bath after a time and made her way back across the hall to her room. Dressing in her pajamas of a black tank top and red shorts, she pulled on a pair of white socks and walked downstairs. She was met with the sight of Inuyasha sitting on her couch staring into the fireplace.

'Wow, can this get any more romantic? Haha, who would have guessed Inuyasha was into the sweet and lovey stuff huh.' She giggled aloud and waved when Inuyasha turned to her from the couch. He looked at her questionably and motioned her to come and sit by him on the couch. Kagome didn't refuse, It was kinda cold on the lower level. Inuyasha noticed that his Kagome was so happy in that moment that she was practically bouncing as she came to sit with him.

'Wait, did I just call her mine? ~**Duh**~ But she isn't though, what if she doesn't accept me? ~**Baka, if she hadn't accepted you, then why would she have let us carry her up the stairs? Why would she and her mother let you stay with her for 3 whole days… ALONE! You listen to me and you listen well, she accepts you and she always will! Humph… u make me soo mad sometimes! If we didn't share this body, I'd slap you soooo hard! I'd..**~ Aww, shut up you. I don't have time for ranting!' And with that, Inuyasha cut off his mouthy inner.

Kagome sat on the couch far enough away to give Inuyasha his space. Inuyasha came from his thoughts and turned towards Kagome, then to the space between them, then back to her.

"Ya know Kagome, there's plenty of couch for the both of us, you don't have to stay so far off." Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Kagome flushed, but leaned into his touch.

"I know Inu," Kagome started, "I just didn't know if you would be comfortable is all." She blushed brighter as Inuyasha held her tighter. He looked into the flames, but leaned his head on top of Kagome's, taking in her scent to calm himself down.

"Kagome, my Kagome." He smirked and buried his nose in her hair. She sighed when she hears his words. "I can never ever feel uncomfortable with you, it's just not possible. You calm me down at the worst times, and you are the reason I fight and keep going on. The only time I could ever feel uncomfortable around you is when you pull that annoying 'sit' command on me." Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome onto his lap he hugged her tight. Kagome put her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his, she had never felt so loved. Inuyasha continued.

"Onna, I'm sorry about all the things I did to you. The fights we had, the names I called you. I can't change who I am, but I will treat you better." Kagome was in tears as she listened to Inuyasha . Once Inu smelled tears he immediately pulled back.

"Crap! Kagome are you alright? I knew this was a stupid move! Crap crap crap!" Kagome smiled through her happy tears and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, which promptly confused the poor distraught hanyou.

"Inuyasha, you baka, you did nothing wrong. I'm happy that you finally decided to open up and let me know you! I know you can't change who you are and I've told you before, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Feh, emotional woman." Inuyasha said while smiling.~**Told you she would accept you!**~ Inuyasha ignored his inner, and kissed Kagome on the forehead when she yawned. He shifted their position to where Kagome way laying on his chest above his heart. Inuyasha placed one hand on Kagome's back and one behind his head. Both smiled as they watched the flickering flames of the fire, and soon they were both lulled asleep, comtent in each other's arms.

Yes, their love was one that not even the confines of time could keep apart.

~The closer I get to you, the more you make me see. By giving me all you've got your love has captured me. Over and over again, I've tried to tell myself that we could never be more than friends and all the while inside I knew it was real (got to be real) the way you make me feel (you know)

Ok, so there you have it, the mushy gushy second installment of Closer! Now listen up Kitties, I need you all to review for me! I get soo many hits, and soo many favorites on my stories, but I never get any reviews on why you all made them your favorites! Do this for me please and you'll make me the happiest Girl around!

Untill we meet again in Literature, one luv -TerryGurl


End file.
